Tudo tem um preço
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: A Marriage Law é clamada. Jovens shifter são convocados para se unir de modo temporário e ofertar ao menos um filho para a renovação de Konoha. Nesse cenário, novos amores eclodem, antigos amores causam consequências inimagináveis... Nem todos aceitam bem a imposição. E outros podem ajudar de um jeito diferente... Spin-off de "A Lei do Amor".


**Tudo tem um preço**

**Kaline Bogard**

A imposição da Marriage Law trouxe uma comoção a Konoha que atingiu os adultos tanto quanto os mais jovens. Iruka foi um dos que assistiu o desespero dos amigos e colegas, por mal sair de uma guerra, ainda sem reestruturar todas as perdas, já sendo cobrados com uma imposição que beirava o desumano.

Essa lei exigia que casais se formassem e dessem pelo menos um filho para renovar a vida na aldeia. Visava apenas os solteiros, que ainda não tinham compromisso.

No mundo shifter, vínculos eram poderosos. Mesmo um temporário conseguia trazer vida nova. E ajudar a manter as futuras gerações em Konoha.

Iruka estava isento da obrigação. Ainda que fosse um Ômega, principal influência na questão da renovação, ele já tinha um parceiro vinculado, com quem mantinha uma relação estável há anos.

E foi bem ele que o recebeu parado a porta, com os braços cruzados e o único olhar arguto sem revelar nada a não ser diversão. Moravam em uma casinha um tanto mais afastada do centro, mas não o bastante para se sentir isolados do convivo social. Neste quesito, Clãs como os Aburame e os Inuzuka preferiam contato direto com a natureza do que o contrário.

— Yo — Iruka sorriu para o companheiro — Desculpe a demora, passei no mercado.

E exibiu as sacolas que levava.

Kakashi descruzou os braços e ajudou com o peso. Assim que entraram na casa, seguiram direto pra cozinha. Colocaram as compras sobre a mesa, Iruka tratou de começar a guardar, Kakashi recostou-se na bancada da pia, em silêncio.

Iruka sabia que ele estava preocupado. Por mais que Kakashi mantivesse a postura descontraída, o vínculo revelava como se sentia de verdade, por baixo do bom humor. Não havia segredos quando se estava ligado através de um vínculo tão profundo quanto o deles.

— O Hokage me explicou a situação — foi dizendo, ao abrir um armário — Tem shifter que não aceitou bem a lei.

— Imagino quem seja — Kakashi soou pensativo, suspirando — Izumo e Kotetsu?

Iruka terminou de guardar o último item e sentou-se a mesa.

— Kotetsu disse que prefere ir preso a cumprir a lei com outra pessoa. Ambos são Betas e não tem um vínculo estabelecido.

Era triste pensar na situação dos dois rapazes. Eles se gostavam e estavam começando a avançar no relacionamento quando a guerra eclodiu. Não tiveram tempo de se vincular e oficializar a relação. Ao fim dos conflitos, relaxaram. Na mente deles, teriam tempo de ir com calma, reconstruindo não apenas a Vila, mas os sentimentos interrompidos por sangrentas batalhas.

E então… _Marriage Law_.

Dois Betas macho não reproduzem. Eles não podiam ficar juntos naquele período obrigatório de um ano. Mas a lei era rígida, exigia que os contraventores fossem presos para quitar o débito com a sociedade. Um triste destino que imporia separação ainda maior aos rapazes que se amavam. O que seria pior? Se envolver durante um ano com uma mulher a quem não amavam e ter um filho com essa pessoa ou ir preso por um período mínimo de cinco anos?

— Você não pode mudar isso — Kakashi falou suave. Do mesmo jeito que Iruka sentia-lhe a preocupação, podia captar fragmentos de tristeza pontilhando o vínculo.

— Eu sei… se, pelo menos, um deles fosse Ômega, não haveria problemas. Mas a vida não é tão generosa.

Kakashi concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— O Hokage quer que fale com eles?

Foi fácil deduzir tal coisa. Tinham perdido muitos shifters na guerra, enviar um deles para a cadeia por conta de uma decisão rebelde era uma opção complicada. Não podiam burlar a regra, ou outros deixariam de cumprir a imposição. Mas, simplesmente acatar a escolha de ser preso, sem qualquer tentativa de diálogo, era uma solução que ia contra os princípios humanitários de Sarutobi-sama.

— Não exatamente — Iruka desviou os olhos — Hayate-kun vai conversar com eles. Ele é mais próximo deles do que eu.

Hayate também era um Ômega, assim como Iruka. Essa casta tinha intervenções bem pontuais, e forte presença que trazia equilíbrio e harmonia, capaz de estabilizar a mente e ajudar a tomar decisões mais sensatas. Talvez a intervenção de alguém próximo diminuísse a dor da escolha.

— Entendi — Kakashi, por fim, sentou-se a mesa também. Sentiu claramente o momento em que a apreensão de Iruka se transformou em empolgação.

— O Hokage me chamou por outro motivo — falou animado — Teremos um Alpha e um Ômega criando um vínculo.

— Ee?

— Shino-kun requisitou Kiba-kun. E ele aceitou.

A sobrancelha visível de Kakashi se ergueu. Não um gesto que revelasse ouvir algo inesperado. Era mais uma reação do tipo "até que enfim", fato reforçado pelas palavras que se seguiram:

— Não me surpreende tanto assim — sendo um Alpha, logo identificava sinais de posse que outro Alpha dirigia a um Ômega, algo primitivo, ancestral, incontrolável. Postura que geralmente inconsciente e apenas tornava-se consciente frente aceitação do Ômega, em relações consensuais.

Desde que viu a duplinha na Academia, o comportamento do rapaz Aburame não deixou espaço para dúvidas, nem para outros Alphas se aproximarem. E o menino Inuzuka aceitou tão naturalmente, que Kakashi intuiu logo que aqueles dois se tornariam um casal em algum momento da vida.

— O Hokage pediu para que eu tenha um bate-papo com Kiba-kun, porque ele pareceu inseguro do vínculo com um Alpha, macho. Ele sempre foi o mais imaturo da turma, aposto que nunca percebeu o jeito do Shino.

Kakashi coçou a nuca devagar, enquanto dava uma risadinha suspeita.

— Será mal de Ômega? — provocou.

Iruka acabou corando. Lembrava bem que demorou um bocado pra se dar conta de que… okay. Iruka não se deu conta de nada, até Kakashi se declarar e requisitá-lo. Depois, entender os próprios sentimentos foi muito rápido e valeu a pena!

— Em minha defesa digo que eu estava muito ocupado com as aulas! — Iruka riu divertido.

— Hai, hai — Kakashi amava aquele ponto da personalidade de Iruka, o carinho que ele tinha com os alunos, como havia "adotado" as crianças, com seu jeito amoroso e gentil.

— Kiba-kun vem aqui na segunda-feira para começamos a conversar. A Academia não voltou com cem por cento das aulas, então tenho tempo vago.

— Kurenai sempre se gabou desse garoto ser curioso e aprender rápido, mas não é algo que combina com minha primeira impressão — Kakashi soou divertido. A imagem que tinha de Kiba era de um pestinha do nível "Naruto". Lembrava bem de Iruka reclamando sobre tentativas fracassadas de fugas do colégio.

— Com certeza Kiba-kun é curioso. Ele tem boa vontade em aprender, mas eu conheço o ponto fraco dele — sabia que comida era algo que fisgava a atenção do ex-aluno. Ia oferecer um lanchinho caprichado e fazer o possível para deixar o menino a vontade para perguntar qualquer coisa.

Iruka era um Ômega vinculado a um Alpha por anos. Ótimo exemplo ao novo casal que se formava, ainda que provisório. Não tinham filhos, por uma questão muito peculiar, mas a experiência era inegável. Além disso, Iruka leria alguns livros para reforçar o que já sabia.

— A situação deles parece confortável — a voz tranquila de Kakashi tirou o rapaz de seus devaneios.

— No geral sim, são amigos de infância e se conhecem bem. As idades são similares… acho que as dúvidas de Kiba-kun tem mais a ver com a futura gestação do que com a relação que terá com Shino-kun — Iruka disse isso e levantou-se da mesa, para começar a preparar o almoço — Eu queria que você conversasse com o Shino-kun.

— Ee? — Kakashi inclinou a cabeça para o lado, em dúvida. Não era perfil de um Alpha sentir insegurança em relação a um Ômega a que dirigia interesse.

— Eles são quase crianças, Kakashi-sensei — Iruka deu uma bronca de leve, começando a lavar folhas de repolho para refogar — Precisam de orientação!

O outro homem riu baixo. Iruka e suas preocupações de professor… normalmente um Alpha não aceitava bem interferência em relação a relacionamentos. Isso podia ser algo bom ou péssimo, de acordo com a situação. Pensando no que sabia do time oito, deduziu fácil que Aburame parecia um rapaz mais sensato do que a maioria, maduro pra idade. Poderia aceitar conselhos com boa vontade.

Iruka sentiu a diversão fluir pelo vínculo. Já pensou em dar uma segunda bronca, mas sentiu dois braços envolvendo sua cintura com carinho, força e certa possessividade, características comuns em Alphas, a que já estava acostumado. Instantes depois, Kakashi apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Iruka, o calor de seu peito alcançando as costas do Ômega, junto com ondas de acalento.

— O que você quiser — a voz de Kakashi soou profunda. Trouxe uma sensação engraçada ao baixo-ventre de Iruka.

— Obrigado.

— Mas vai ter um preço. Dar conselhos para Alphas não é divertido, você precisa fazer valer a pena.

A sensação de ternura foi substituída por outra mais intensa, abrasadora. Iruka teve certeza que seu parceiro tentava seduzi-lo.

— Vai custar caro? — ele girou no abraço de encaixe perfeito. Olhos nos olhos, a intuição de que o Alpha sorria por baixo da máscara.

— Muito, muito caro.

— Posso pagar aos poucos? — aceitação fluiu pelo vínculo. Acolhendo o desejo de Kakashi.

— Claro. Tudo pelo meu melhor cliente — e ergueu as sobrancelhas divertido, pois Iruka passou a mão por seu rosto, puxando a máscara para baixo, apenas para dar-lhe um beijo. Gesto ousado, atrevido para alguém sempre cordato, antítese viva que encantava Kakashi.

— Seu _único_ cliente — Iruka corrigiu ao fim do beijo, fingindo não saber que pontinhos de ciúme chegariam ao Alpha e traços de diversão seriam enviados de volta.

— Hai, hai — Kakashi segurou Iruka pelo quadril e o ajudou a tomar impulso para que ele se sentasse sobre a bancada da pia. Almoço, bate-papo e ex-alunos momentaneamente esquecidos, enquanto começava aquele primeiro "pagamento".


End file.
